Dance with Desire
by werewolf gohan
Summary: Even though they're being hunted by the mob, Zobio and Zobiko can still find the time to enjoy one another; even if it means ducking into a hotel sute in the process of making their escape.


Dance with Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own House of the Dead EX.

AN: Here's something I was commissioned to do by Yngtr123.

Lit lowly by the dim shimmer of a reflective disco-ball, the walls of the club's disco seemed to shake as the deep rumble of rock music screamed out from a concealed sound system. The chaotic tangle of tunes conjuring up a maelstrom of sound that caused many of the chamber's undead occupants to dance with reawakened life. They crowded within the small room like a colony of ants and the dancing bodies formed a tightly packed coil in its middle.

Lost within the depths of the writhing, dancing bodies, Zobio and Zobiko kept themselves to themselves; unwilling to risk drawing the attention of their peers as they danced. It had taken them many weeks to escape the scrutiny of the locals and now that they were finally free to move around unnoticed, they didn't want to risk ruining their new found freedom by doing something reckless.

Encircled by Zobio's strong arms, Zobiko felt like she was floating on air and her body seemed to be moving of its own accord as she enjoyed the sensation of being so close to one she loved. There was no mob to hurt her, no Dr. Curien to experiment upon her; there was only her and Zobio. It was something she had dreamed of for so long and at last she finally had a taste of it. Resting her head on his shoulder, she took in a long breath and inhaled his scent; letting it flood her senses and send her into a dreamy trance.

"Looks like we have company..." Zobio's voice cut through her trance like a steak knife and looking up in confusion, she suddenly realised that the music had stopped and no other of the clubs occupants were still dancing.

"Zobio, what's happening?" She asked, but Zobio wasn't listening. Instead, a stern look had come over his face as he seemed to be looking past her. Not accustomed to her love ignoring her, Zobiko followed his eyes to the clubs main entrance, where she saw to her horror that a large number of gang-land Mafia were standing. Armed with knives, clubs and chains, the group numbered about twenty and it was clear they weren't here because the music was too loud.

"Oh no…" Whispered Zobiko, her deep cerulean eyes widening as panic flared inside her breast at the unwelcome sight. "What are we going to do?"

Zobio didn't answer. One of the gang, a large man dressed in a leather blazer with matching trousers, had stepped forward. He looked like he could have been the gangs leader but judging by his larger build, Zobio guessed he was just an enforcer.

"All right, People!" The enforcer yelled, his deep voice sounding more like a growl than the words of a man as he walked towards the crowd. "We are looking for two among your number. Tell us where they are and none of shall be hurt."

"They are looking for us." Zobiko whispered whilst taking his hand in hers and tightly clinging to his side. "Zobio, what are we to do?" Time and again, they'd discussed what she was to do if they were found, but never had they considered being caught in the club; it was making her a little nervous.

Watching for a moment as the enforcer and his mob goons began rousting the club's inhabitants, Zobio waited a moment before speaking, a calculating look playing across his features as his eyes poured over the scene. There were too many off them for him to fight a way out, that much was clear, but if they did not move then it would just a matter of time until they were caught. They had only one choice and subtly looking from side to side, a small smile graced his thin lips when he spotted a fire exit, very close by.

"Over there." He whispered, pointing to the emergency exit. "Move slowly and don't look back. Go now and I'll meet you outside."

Zobiko didn't hesitate. Keeping her head held high, she cautiously walked through and around the undead throng, taking care as she did not to touch or graze anyone more than she needed to in-order to remain invisible within the crowd. Blessedly, her movement attracted little notice from the mob cronies and she couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the cold steel of the fire-exit beneath her fingertips. Pressing her palm gently against the leaver so it wouldn't make a sound, she slipped silently through the gap and into the cold night air before closing it again.

The fire exit was an old steel stairwell, very similar to the ones one would see in old American action movies, but having grown dilapidated and rusty; Zobiko doubted very much whether it could ever be considered anything close to safe. Fortunately, she had managed to avoid putting her theory to the test as instead of connecting to the metal walkway, the clubs exit had emerged out into the ally at its base.

She didn't have time to get her bearings however, as no sooner had the door slid shut behind her than it was suddenly wrenched open. Jumping round in fear, she thought that one of the goons may have followed her out but instead she saw that it was only Zobio. Relieved to see that her love had escaped unnoticed too, Zobiko wanted to throw her arms around him in a hug but one look from him halted her embrace. There would be time for embracing later; first they needed to escape the mobsters.

A quick glance confirmed the ally to be empty but that would not be for long and instead they sought a fresh means of escape. The main road would be out of the question as the mob would of surly placed a guard or two at the clubs entrance, just in-case someone should try and leave the building whilst thinking they would not be missed. The alleyway too was a lost cause as it ended wall which looked too high for either him or Zobiko to climb. They'd have to chance going up the fire escape.

"Quick; up the stairs."

Zobiko wanted to protest but as she felt Zobio's arm on her shoulder, she suddenly forgot her inhibitions about it as he shepherded her up the creaky stairwell. Yet despite the urgency in his voice, he ensured that they walked at a warily pace, not put off even as their every step made the old steel structure sway and tremble beneath their weight.

They made it up to the first level without any interruptions, but before Zobiko could make a move towards the door, Zobio shock his head and directed her to the second flight, making her curse under her breath. They needed to get off this bloody stairwell before it collapsed from under them and brought the entire mob down on their heads. However, Zobio seemed to not share her distress and instead he pressed her on like she was little more than a stubborn child. Somehow the escape held out and as they stepped onto the brick work of a balcony, the pair breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it...

"Well, well, well...look at what I have found." An unfamiliar voice chortled as the beam of a torch suddenly crushed their dreams of escape. Looking round, they saw that a male mobster who stood a little taller than Zobiko and who happened to be armed with a metal pipe, was standing between them and the fire door. "Are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to make yo..." His speech was cut off however as with a loud roar, Zobio rushed forward. He was much taller than the crook and with one swoop of his arm; he knocked the punk's pipe out of his hands and grabbed him by the face.

With preternatural strength, he crushed the disillusioned youth's skull in his palm before hurling the corpse over the railing of the escape. Not staying to hear the sickening crack, he quickly opened the fire door and ushered Zobiko inside. Sealing the door shut behind them, Zobio was relieved to find that they had emerged in a deserted corridor which was somewhere on the top floor of the club. Heavy wooden doors lined the passageway and without thinking, he walked over to one and tried the lock.

_Click._ The door slid open without any resistance. Keeping an eye out in-case anymore gangsters happened to be in the area, Zobio held the door open for Zobiko before slowly shutting it behind them. Unwilling to relax just yet though, he pressed his ear against the door and listened for any sound of movement on the other side. The mobster's death would undoubtedly attract the attention of his friends in the club but he doubted they would come up here to look for them now. After all, what self-respecting couple on the run from the mob would hide inside the building they knew was now being searched? Especially after one of the said gangsters hunting them had just been killed whilst they were making their escape.

Zobio kept his ear pressed against the timber until he was sure that the coast was clear, but turning round, he suddenly saw something which gave him more of a fright than anything else they'd been through in the last few moments.

They were in what must have been the club's penthouse suite; it was easily larger than any of the apartments and hotel rooms they had stayed in over the last few months and without a doubt far more luxurious. Pine furniture of various degrees decorated the spacious chamber and an immense, king size four-poster bed took up almost the entire span of one of the walls. Thick curtains kept the light from the outside world from entering so it was lit only by the wall mounted lights which cast a low glow across the ceiling. It was easily more than anything Zobio had come to expect from the cheap club.

Zobiko stood in the centre of the room, the low light seeming to give her an eerie glow as she fixed him with a look that made his mouth run dry. There was a passion in her eyes the likes of which he had never seen there before and when she came to him, it was with all the grace and speed of a stalking tigress. Crossing the breadth between them in an instant, she jumped into his arms and crushed her lips to his in a searing embrace.

Momentarily forgetting about the blood thirsty mobsters downstairs, their lips parted and their tongues met, causing Zobiko to moan as she felt the hungry passion explode within her breast. With a frenzied desire her hands began to run over every piece of Zobio's back while his own sought out her hips, forcibly holding her to him as his rough palms groped the firm flesh of her buttocks.

Keeping the contact until the need for air grew so undeniable that she was forced to break the contact, Zobiko playfully biting her lover's lower lip as she pulled away. She wanted to go further but the confused look that played across Zobio's face made her pause.

"Zobiko?" He whispered.

Zobiko Giggled. "Watching you kill that punk made me feel so...hot." She whispered, her mischievous hands slowly creeping down his body as she spoke before dipping beneath the waist line of his trousers to grasp the weight of his arousal. "Oh I want you Zobio. Please take me...take me now...I beg you!"

Although tempted, Zobio couldn't draw his mind away from the fact a gang of mobsters were hunting for them but before he had time to object; his lover's fingers had already begun working at the banding of his trousers. Instantly pulling at the fabric, she had managed to push the waist line down before he could form any sort of coherent dismissal, leaving the garment to pool around his ankles as his lower half stood naked to her hungry gaze.

"I see you want me too." She whispered before a sultry smile played across her lips as she unhooked her legs from around his hips and slid silkily to the floor. Hard and impossibly large, Zobio's erection stood before her like the standard of a Roman legion and unable to resist the sight a second longer, she reached out to touch him.

Running her fingers along his flesh, she couldn't help but stare at it in wonderment as she slowly explored. His arousal felt like steel dressed in silk and it twitched every time she completed a stroke, drawing a moan from Zobio who was rapidly losing the will to resist her advances. Being the tough-guy that he was, he was trying his hardest not to groan as it would show her she was doing something his body liked; but his body seemed determined to betray him. She had only just begun yet he could already feel his legs starting to quaking and growing desperate, he told himself not to look down as he knew the image of her kneeling before him while she played with his straining member would be the end of him. Just the thought of seeing her silky blond locks encasing her face and the sapphire coloured eyes which could make even the darkest of beings seem as innocent as a kitten; it was hard to believe just how far she was from it...

"Zobiko...Oh god!" He gasped, unable to hold back a moan as she suddenly swirled her tongue around the bulbous head of his cock before pursing her mouth into a tight O. Gently, her hand travelled up and down his phallus as her mouth enclosed over the tip, overloading Zobio's senses with the duel pleasures and turning him into a gibbering, pleasure drunk fool.

Watching her lover's head roll back as she continued to slowly slide his shaft into her mouth, Zobiko felt a delicious sense of power over take her. It was so exhilarating to think that she could have this much power over one as strong as Zobio and not wanting to squander it all in one go, she slowly ran her tongue along the length while letting her breath wash over his skin as she breathed out.

"Oh, oh, oh sweet Jesus…" he gasped as he felt a pool of pleasure mounting inside his loins. "So good, Zobiko you're…so good…" He could feel her tongue wrapping around him, its silky wet body massaging every spot of his swollen arousal as she took more and more into her mouth.

Although growing tired of just teasing, Zobiko continued to stroke and touch him with her fingers, letting his moans guide her until she felt Zobio's hands suddenly thread through her hair and begin forcibly guiding her attentions to where he wanted. Although he was careful not to be to forceful, less he risk accidentally hurting her, Zobiko could still fell her throat tightening around the shaft as it struggled to accommodate the mass. This was by no means her first time attending to the large male's shaft, but so large was he that no matter how much practise she got, the girl knew she would never be able to accommodate his full girth. So doing her best to relax her throat, she took as much of his dick into her orifice as she possibly could.

An inaudible groan left Zobio's part lips as he felt his love relaxing her throat, encasing the majority of his arousal in an oasis of intoxicating sensations. How badly he wanted to push her head further down onto his cock but the risk of hurting her was too great for him to chance it.

Sensing the pressure against her head lessening, Zobiko began to pull away, allowing a fresh breath of air to fill her lungs as she very gently scraped her teeth along the organ before repeating the motion of taking him into her mouth once more. The act made her lover cry with delirious pleasure and glancing down; he found he couldn't stop himself from watching the blonde's head bobbing up and down on his shaft as she looked up at him with those deceivingly innocent blue eyes.

"Oh...God...Zobiko...you're so...beautiful!" He gasped, unable to tare his eyes off the sight of her as he felt his release drawing closer. Delighted by his words, Zobiko couldn't resist moaning and the vibrations which travelled through her throat reverberated all along his shaft; causing the enthralled giant to moan in-turn as his hips began to buck forward in a display of wild passion. "Oh...Oh...God... don't STOP!"

Fortunately for him, Zobiko had no intention of stopping and seeing how close to the brink her lover was; she doubled her efforts, drawing a fresh tide of moans and groans from Zobio as she pulled back and wrapped her tongue around the pulsing head before taking all of my length into her mouth once more.

"Oh...Zobiko…I'm…stop…cum… close..." He whispered before his teeth clenched tightly as a fresh wash of pleasure hit his body like the stormy waves of the sea. How badly he wanted to watch her again, to see her head bobbing up and down on his shaft and witness as his thick cock disappeared and reappeared from those her luscious lips. Yet despite all his desires, he dared not look down for he knew it would spell the end of him. In truth, he was far from sure of how he had made it this far, her touch just felt so good that he thought even the tiniest of her graces might be enough to bring him to a steamy release.

His release was building however, of that much he was certain. Like a pool of molten ecstasy, he could feel it slowly cooking him from within as it fought his every effort to suppress its rise; but so stubborn was Zobio that he was trying to hold it off for as long as possible. Intent on enjoying the sensations a little more, he snatched a quick breath and...

Without warning, a tremor suddenly ran through him as a last swirl of Zobiko's tongue brought him flying over the peak and into a carnal sea of ecstasy. With a long cry bellowing from his lips, his fingers convulsed in her hair as his hips pushed him deeper into her mouth and a tide of his seed poured down her awaiting throat.

Trying not to gag as the thick seed exploded into her mouth, the blond haired beauty swallowed as much of her lover's bitterly-sweet cum as she could before letting his softening appendage slip from her orifice as she felt his hands release their grip on her hair. With a seductive grace, she wiped the corners of her mouth before licking what remained of his seed from her fingers.

Coming back down to earth, Zobio was about to say something but the sight of Zobiko seductively licking her fingers in a fashion which held a great amount of resemblance to the way she had been attending to his shaft, poked the fire in his loins back to life. Noticing his revival, the blond beauty looked up at him with a very pleased smile playing across her glistening lips.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?" she asked, the satisfied look never leaving her even as she brushed a stray lock of her blond hair aside. Zobio didn't answer her vocally. It was time for pay back and without saying a word, he reached down and grasped her by the shoulders before hoisting her into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, bridal style.

Dropping her into the embrace of the soft mattress and feather covers, the former Prison guard couldn't help taking a moment to admire the way Zobiko's sexy form lay sprawled out before him before he descended upon her.

"Zobio what are you…" Zobiko asked yet he had covered her body with his before she could finish and quickly silenced her by leaning down and kissing her lips before crawling down the length of her lithe body to the covered cleft between her legs. Poised over her like a watch-full eagle, he let his hands trail up the toned skin of her thighs, pushing the material of her dress up as they went until the bright purple colouring of her obviously soaked thong was revealed to his eyes.

Zobiko was loudly panting with excitement, not quite sure whether she could truly believe her own eyes as she watched him breath in her scent before exhaling the heated breath over her most secretive of spots. The sensation of it washing over her mound made her body shiver with delight and she continued to watch in disbelief as, using his teeth, he gripped the hem of her underwear and pulled it down her legs.

Feeling his mouth water at the sight of her clearly glistening cleft, Zobio began pushing her thighs further apart; until her knees had to bend and her legs had opened to him like the shinning gates of heaven as he hungrily pulled her to his waiting mouth.

With the utmost care, he stuck his tongue out and expertly ran it over her moistened entrance, making Zobiko abruptly still as he was careful not to enter her just yet. Her breath began coming in great gasps as he greedily lapped up all the thick fluid which she produced and teased her by making no sign that he ever intended to move on. _'Payback can be such a bitch.'_

"Zobio!" She finally cried after enduring this torture for a time which had felt like hours and the desperate anticipation of what was to come had welled up inside her like a great furnace, its incredible heat threatening to consume her body with every second that passed. "Stop teasing me, you basta...Ohhhh!" She began to grumble, but in mid speech her words melted into a long moan as she felt her lover press his slick muscle into her core. However, Zobio wasn't about to abandon his teasing just yet and he only probed inside of her, gently running his tongue along the outer edges of her inner depths whilst gathering up her liquid excitement and imprinting the taste of her to his memory.

Streams of pleasure coursed through Zobiko's veins as her lover's gentile ministrations took the edge off her desires; but were far from able to satisfy them and in no time at all she was rolling her hips against his mouth to signal that she wanted more. His grip on her body was tight however and he refrained from allowing her to much control as he continued to tease her core with devilishly gentle attentions.

"Zobio..." She whined, growing slightly breathless as the wanton heat in her abdomen grew almost unbearable and she was forced to fight all the harder against his restraining hold. "Please!"

The sound of her desperation made Zobio inwardly snigger and for a moment he considered giving her what she so badly desired, but he couldn't resist teasing her a little more first.

"Please what, my love. What is it you want of me?" Zobio could barely contain his snigger as he mumbled the words against her hot flesh, drawing a high moan which almost sounded like a shriek from Zobiko as the vibrations ripped through her like a great sword of pleasure.

Unwilling to speak, she tried again to press her hips against his wondrous orifice but lacked the strength to match his deathly tight hold and instead a defiant passion flared up in her eyes as she breathlessly leaned forward to see that he was now looking up at her from between her legs.

"I want you to eat me." She finally said in a voice that matched the defiance in her eyes. "I want you to eat me now you big meanie!"

_'It would be my pleasure." _He thought, inwardly smirking at her angry admission as he slid his tongue between her folds and over her clit; making the girl cry out as he the powerful muscle devoured the sensitive nub hungrily. Feeling his attentions shot through her nerves, Zobiko released a scream of ecstasy as she spread her legs wider; silently begging him for more when he took the bud into his mouth and began sucking on it hard.

"Zobio… oh yes… fuck…just there…" She moaned, her hips rolling in time to the motions of his mouth as her hand slid onto the back of his head and sought some kind of purchase among the bandages. His lips were now gently tugging at her sensitive clit as his teeth lightly gnawed the bud, causing her moans to turn to screams of ecstasy. He was so good, it was maddening and she rocked, cried and arched in all the ways that made Zobio mad with lust.

The sight of her succulent body arching up beneath his orifice made Zobio's cock throb as he lost himself in her sweet scent, the taste of her which flowed across his tongue and the sounds which rang in his ears. The entire experience of pleasing Zobiko with his mouth was so intoxicating, that Zobio thought he might grow drunk on it. However, the growing ache of his renowned and very hard arousal was becoming so undeniable that he knew he could not continue like this for a moment longer and so, he abandoned her nub of desire and turned his attentions lower.

"Don't stop! Oh God Zobio don't sto...Oh my God!" Words failed Zobiko as she suddenly felt her assailants tongue leave her clit and instead, it drove deep into her centre. Her entire body seemed to go rigid as he licked her with unerring accuracy, his devilish tongue flicking, swirling, and driving her into a frenzy as it delved deep into her centre. She couldn't think; the white hot pleasure, and the heat of her desire was blinding her to the world as it moved in and out of her and she could feel an orgasm as powerful as the sun collecting inside of her. It wouldn't be long now...

Watching her reaction with immense interest, Zobio continued to drive his tongue deep inside Zobiko; not stopping even as he felt her thighs starting to contract around his face as the waves of her pleasure mounted. Writhing beneath him like a pleasure drunken fool, she desperately ground her hips into his face as she made such lovely noises.

"Oh god Zobio!" The beauty cried, arching her back off the bed so far that she should have feared her back would brake, and squeezing her thighs so tight that her lover had to pull them apart. His tongue was just so relentless, it was like she was just some toy he chose to play with; and the burning look of desire that she could see playing across his eyes made her all the hotter. "Oh…. I'm going to….. Oh… Almost….Oh Nothings ever...ever...felt this good!"

With a wicked smile, Zobio watched as his love's head tossed to and fro. The pleasure of his mouth on her sex had already made her lush blue skin flush with desire and the sharp blades of her nails were cutting an intricate web through the bed's sheets. Her legs were shaking as the waves of pleasure rolled through her and he yearned to feel his penis buried within the tight walls that were busy squeezing his tongue into oblivion.

"OH ZOBIO!" She cried as the man's efforts to please her finally brought her over the brink and she came with enough force to brake every bone in her body; bucking off the bed like some terrified mare as the throws of pleasure ignited within her core. Feeling her climax hit as her inner muscles tighten around his tongue, Zobio rode out the storm with her; holding her tightly to his mouth as he drank every drop of her fluids.

Her climax began to subside after a few moments but the experience of it left Zobiko feeling drained and very satisfied. Its burning heat radiated through her with an unquenchable passion, but even that was not enough to quench her lust and the flames of desires were quickly rekindled when she saw Zobio begin to stand; revealing to her gaze the true extent of his want for her as it stood before her so proudly. The nature of it was impossible, yet somehow he seemed even larger now than he had before.

With an excited hush overtaking them, Zobio climbed onto the bed but before he could even get into position, Zobiko suddenly threw her palms against him. Pushing against his broad chest with all her strength, she managed to convince him to roll onto his back as she flashed him a sly smile that spoke volumes. He slid onto his back without argument, ready to embrace her with all his being as she straddled his waist; her gaze staying locked to his as she slowly began lowering herself onto him.

Sensing the hot sheath of her core slowly beginning to consume the head of his throbbing shaft, Zobio couldn't help but groan as he used all of his self-control to fight the urge to ram himself inside of her. No matter how many times they fucked, somehow she always seemed so remain so deliciously tight and just feeling the incredible tightness of her most intimate of places surrounding his flesh was enough to make him cum right then and there.

Taking her time as she slowly lowered herself onto the brunt of his erection, Zobiko couldn't help but moan lowly as she savoured the feeling of him filling her like no other man ever could. Already she felt stuffed beyond belief, and she only had the tip inside of her. She knew every part of his male biology would be demanding for him to claim but she also knew he would be fighting those desires tooth and nail, so she was free to take her time...

"Mmmmm, you are a big boy aren't you!" She purred, barely able to look of ecstasy from her face as half of his immense column became sheathed within her core and instead kept her gaze fixed upon his as she slowly worked more and more of him inside her hot cavern.

"Fuck…Zobiko!" He groaned out as the feel of her tight heat grew ever more around him, causing his breath to come in short gasps as she tested the limits of his self-control to the last tether. Unwilling to risk causing her pain though, he willed himself to stay in check and refused to move even as he felt her squirm above him. Only the seething breaths he stole through clenched teeth and glowing eyes revealed the fever that raged inside of him.

Minutes passed like the span of a life time and finally after what seemed like an eternity in purgatory, Zobio was finally able let out a sigh as he felt his love settle on the base of his shaft. He had not dared to move an eyelash during the ordeal but now said desire was mounting and his eyes were growing dark, making it a struggle for him to focus as the veins in his neck bulged due to the strain of his defiance.

Zobiko wanted to scream as the sensation of him stretching and filling her body crashed into her like an out of control train. Disoriented and shaken to her very core, she basked in the sensation of him filling her with a look of utter ecstasy on her face. It seemed that no matter how many times they enjoyed such wonderful trysts, she would never be able to adjust properly to the length of his endowment.

Beneath them, the booming sound of the club echoed through the stone but neither could hear it over the sound of their racing hearts. Lost in the raging tempest of sensations, it was like they were alone in the world, trapped in the violent swells of a vast ocean and unable to move as the waves of their passions crashed into them without mercy. However, once the throbbing of his cock had woken Zobiko from her trance like state of bliss; she flashed her lover a sly smile and began rolling her hips into his.

The action made Zobio's hands fist in the sheets, her teasing motion adding fuel to the fire raging inside him; forcing his breath to be drawn even shallower as he lent up and tried to work more of his shaft inside of her. However, noticing his attempt to take back control, Zobiko smacked his chest with enough strength to make him hiss before continuing to grind their hips together in small circles. Despite the burning need that had set her hollowed loins on fire, she was not yet ready to surrender control just yet as it made her feel so powerful. To know that she could be the master of one so strong was a sensation equally as wonderful as great sex and to mould them together brought indescribable ecstasy.

However, she was growing tired of tepid pleasure that rolling her hip brought her and so, she laid her hands flat against his taught stomach muscles for support, giggling as she felt a shiver run through him at her touch before she raised herself up till he nearly slid out of her, and then plunged back down in one stroke.

"Oh...god...Zobiko" Zobio gasped, fighting to stay in control as he felt the abrupt plunge into paradise but unable to restrain a long moan as he felt her slick walls massaging his burning column into climax. "Oh you f...feel so good!" His words caused a smirk to spread across the blonde's pleasure etched face and she began to raise her arse once more; repeating the action at a treacherous pace.

He thwarted her plans however when on her third drop, Zobio found he couldn't resist any longer and surprised her by bending his knees; allowing her to slide a little deeper onto his shaft. The sudden jolt it sent along her nerves had her head fling back, a long moan echoing from her gaping lips as her hands pawed all over his chest; her manicured nails cutting trails across his muscular torso as she tried to catch her breath. But in those precious seconds, Zobio had gained the upper hand and he emphasised that point by placing his hands on her hips and lifting her like she were little more than a child before impaling her again on his thick shaft.

She screamed out at the feeling of him filling her, all defiance melting away into pleasure as her instincts took over and she began ride him like she had not a care in the world.

"Oh God! Y-You feel so good baby!" She moaned, her hands leaving their spot on his stomach to slide up her body and roughly fondle her still covered breasts. Squeezing the delicate flesh of her small but perky orbs, Zobiko quickly lost herself in the passion of their carnal desires as he repeatedly pounded his immense shaft into her core. "Oohhh…ooohhhh… OHH ZOBIO! OOOOOHHHHH…GOD…YES! KEEP…GOING! OOOOOOHHHH!"

Watching his lover's display through half closed, Zobio wanted to chuckle but the sudden echo of a creaking floor board brought the cold realisation of their present situation crashing down on top of him like a cold rain.

"Stop moaning so loud Zobiko… if you keep that up, the mob might hear us." Whispered Zobio, just able to maintain some grip on reality as he watched writhe in pleasure. As much as he enjoyed the sounds of her moans, he couldn't take the risk of the mob getting wind of where they were and barging in. Yet despite his words, he couldn't resist increasing the speed of his motions.

"But…you're…so…BIG! OOH...GOD YESSSS!" Zobiko cried, her eyes shutting tight as she felt him increase the tempo of his thrusts; making her body bounce on his with a wild abandon that filled the room with the sounds of their courtship.

Irked by her lack of concern, Zobio wanted to reprimand her further but all he could muster was a long moan as he felt the way her impossibly tight pussy was massaging every centimetre of his cock as it slid up and down him with more vigour. Soon, even his reservations about moaning aloud had dissipated, as lost in the fog of pleasure; he couldn't remember why they had hidden up in the suite in the first place. Freed from those shackles, he was now more than happy to encourage the wanton girl as he hungrily watched her molest her breasts.

"Oohhh yes" she moaned, arching her breasts into her grasp as the pleasure in her loins seemed to double every time he was fully encased within her. "Oh yes…yes...Zobio…let me ride you…let me fuck you. You're so hard…so long…uh….harder baby...fuck me harder and make me cum!"

. "Oh...that's it Zobiko! Ride me my love." He groaned; matching the pleasure enthralled blond thrust for thrust, timing his motions to catch her on the down stroke. "Yeah, you like my dick inside you don't you Zo?" He asked, a small smirk playing across his lips as he watched her roughly grouping herself. Oh how he ached to be the one moulding those orbs, but instead he had to enjoy the show, watching intently as they succumbed to her palms like clay while she bounced upon him; bringing them both closer to a much needed release.

"Oh yeah, it's so hard! So fucking hard! Uhhhh!" She cried, yet despite the clenching of her inner muscles, her lovers thrusts never faltered and she continued to bounce up and down on him with a fervid passion. "Fuck my pussy...oh Yes!...Zobio please Fuck my pussy harder!...Harder!...Oh, god keep fucking my pussy!"

Lost in depths of their passion, neither noticed that the bed's wooden headboard was now slamming loudly against the wall; its thick timber frame proving to be no match for the power of the lovers coupling as the blond beauty bounced upon the male's immense column with all her might. Like an immense fire, she could feel the pressure building in her abdomen, signalling her coming climax even as she desperately tried to hold off the massing pleasure. However, it was like trying to block a river with only a hand full of stones and she was helpless to prevent herself from becoming swept up in its current.

"Ugh! Fuck you feel so good my love!" Zobio groaned, his hips lifting off the bed to meet her on the way down with an upwards stroke of his own. His brain was overloaded as his every sense tried desperately to posses the scene that was playing out before his eyes. Not only was he breathing in potent cocktail of her scent mixed with the tangy aroma of sex, but sight of his beautiful Zobiko ridding his cock like she were Annie Oakley almost finished him. "Are you gonna cum baby?"

"Oh yes! Fuck! Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Uhhrrrggghhh!" She cried, her teeth clenching as fresh tides of ecstasy crashed into her body. She couldn't think, the feeling of having him inside her alone made her delirious and the fast pace he had set was enough to make her lose her mind. Her orgasm was building, all it took was one last thrust and then a blinding light exploded behind her eyelids."Oh fuck! Ohhhhhh!"

It came upon her so fast and hard, she hadn't been prepared for its onslaught. Lost in the pleasure, her head snapped back and her nails bit into the skin of her breasts as quaking tremors ripped through her like hail of lightning bolts.

"YES! YES! OHHHH! OH! FUCK ME! OHHH! YES! I'M CUMMMMING! OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!"

Hearing her pleasure slurred cries, Zobio couldn't help but groan in delight as he felt her inner walls contract around his manhood in a hot of molten fluid. So tight, It felt like she was trying to milk his shaft dry and the pleasure it stirred within him was in comprehensible as he tried to impale her still. Yet despite all his strength, Zobio could only muster the power to resist her for two more quick thrusts before following her over the peak. With a deep shout, he filled the room with he sounds of his surrender and a river of his seed exploded into her waiting cavern.

Starved of energy, the couple lacked even the strength to speak and fell together on the bed without a word said. Basking in the waves of their release, they fell asleep before either noticed the blinking light of a concealed camera; which had been feeding the entire escapade to an outside location.

* * *

"Hhhhhhmmm...Excellent." Whispered Dr. Curien, a sinister smirk playing across his lips as he watched the monitor playing a feed from the camera hidden in the club's suite. "It seems our little Zobiko's development is proceeding exactly as I predicted, it won't be long now before she'll be ready for stage three of my plans."

The doctor had every reason to be confident. It had been no small challenge for him to track the fugitive couple down and even harder for him to get the mobsters to install the cameras in each of the club's chambers before their raid. But know that he had the footage that he wanted, he felt content to just sit back and enjoy his victory.

Almost in an offhand fashion, he reached down to the recorder he'd had positioned under the monitor screen and pressed the eject button. Almost immediately, a blank DVD slid out of its port and he was unable to keep his smile down as he carefully picked it up before examining its shiny surface carefully. Until the time came to put the next stage of his plan into action, Curien knew exactly what to do with this.

AN:This was originaly my fisrt ever commission, just thought I'd sumbit it even if it is over a year old.

Hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
